


A Question, An Acusation, A Resolution

by Dlxm950



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, Demons, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreadlord Jaina Proudmoore, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic Girlfriend, Past Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Rebellion, Soft Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner Has Feelings, Sylvanas Windrunner Needs a Hug, Undercity, Undercity Rebellion, Useless Lesbians, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: In the middle of the Undercity rebellion, Sylvanas finds herself confronting her Nathraziem lover in the belly of the Plague district. Jaina knew she had to have known, so why didn't she say anything?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	A Question, An Acusation, A Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to mind so I decided to write it. Enjoy!

Sylvanas truly despised demons. Felguards, Imps, Felhounds, the whole cursed lot of them unreliable and chaotic to their very cores. By far the worst of them though was the Dreadlords. Unique not only for their magical flexibility and near-limitless arcane capacity, but also for their self-conscious and, quite often, self-motivating nature. While other fel beings seemed content to play puppet to the Burning Legion's puppeteering, the Dreadlords moved in ways that only benefited their own ends. While on occasion those goals aligned with the Legions’ one only need look at their meddling among the trolls and elves to understand that power was the ultimate motivator. The forces of the universe, intergalactic wars, conflicts on Azeroth, all were but opportunities to the Nathraziem, whether they act in the Legion's name or another'. 

Then there was Proudmoore. 

Once upon a time she had been little more than a mage apprentice under Antonidas, studying in Dalaran in hopes of achieving a dream few actually managed to achieve. A truly domestic little thing content to live her life as all other human women did, as arm candy and breeding stock for lords and kings. A lady in waiting for a man who cared little for her and even less for her spirit. Meek and humble in the worst of ways, ignorant to the wider world and only just grasping the truly desolate future she had been promised for a reason little more than her gender. Sylvanas had even met her once, little more than a brief handshake and pleasant greetings really, an interaction that did little to shake the Ranger General of any preconceptions. 

That meek golden girl was no more, no longer did she bend a knee, no longer did she patiently await a future that was anything but. Now she  _ took _ power, it was lords and kings who now kneeled before her, falling to their hands and knees and they pleaded for their lives. The kingmaker, the shadow behind the moon, the storm in the distance. Of course, no one knew  _ how _ she had gone from scared little girl to demon lord. Some stories told of a great betrayal and love scorned for power and vengeance, others of an innocent who just happened to open the wrong portal. Some questioned whether she was even Jaina at all, or whether a Dreadlord had crawled out from the depths and taken her place. Sylvanas, ever distrustful as she was, had sent agents out to source the truth from such tails, but to no avail. Jaina had either covered her tracks exceedingly well, hiding only a needle of truth throughout a thousand bales of lies, or such information was simply lost to time. 

It mattered little. Sylvanas was hardly one to share herself so far be it from her to accost another for hiding their truths. The Dreadlord did her duties and she did them perfectly, what her intentions were mattered little. So long as she continued to be as valuable as she was, her secrets would be her own. At least...that's what the situation had been. 

One active rebellion in undercity later had Sylvanas' tune changing very quickly. 

“Jaina!” Sylvanas shouted, her voice booming through the empty halls of an abandoned corner of the plague quarter. “JAINA!” 

Her march stopped at the mote, if only because the bridge was out and she didn’t fancy swimming across the blight to continue forward. She glanced in every direction, her glowing red eyes seeking out every vantage point, every corner, every awning. Her senses of high alert after having nearly found herself assassinated for a second time mere hours before. She knew Jaina was here, the whole corridor reeked of her mana (a rather pungent combination of ice, death, and fel), the damned demon was simply toying with her. 

Sylvanas was most certainly not in a mood to be toyed with.

“As your queen, I demand that you show yourself at once!” She shouted, her voice echoing even louder as it caught against the stone walls of the chamber. 

For a moment the air shifted, the shadows swirling all around her, before settling back down. The magical equivalent of making a thoughtful expression while holding your chin between one's thumb and index finger. An absolutely infuriating show of disrespect; one that, had Jaina been  _ anyone _ else, Sylvanas would have met with her blade carving through their neck for little more than the sick pleasure of watching their pride become a look of horror. Unfortunately for her, Jaina was powerful enough to negate such an option. Although that didn't mean Sylvanas wasn’t thoroughly considering an attempt the longer Jaina remained hidden. 

After a few more moments, ones which saw Sylvanas anger only grow, Jaina revealed herself. 

A thick vine of green smoke slowly crawled out of the blight channel, curling up Sylvanas leg as more smoke continued to pour in behind her. She tensed, her shoulders hunching and neck straightening as her Dreadlords body slowly began to manifest. A slender hand materialized first, grasping the Forsaken queen's hip in a string hold as the opposite arm manifested around her stomach, pressing up slightly against her bust. The tingle of smoke against the back of her throat soon became puffs of warm air as the demon's tail tightened along her leg. Soon enough Jaina had manifested herself fully, having apparently decided on a full-body grope. 

“Whatever could I do for you, my  _ sweet _ ?” She teased out against the shell of Sylvanas ear.

“I am your  _ queen _ , and you will refer to me as such,” Sylvanas said coldly as she stuck her own hand back to grasp the wrist of the hand holding her hip.

Jaina’s hand only tightened at her words, moving from a firm pressure to a dominating grasp, the rest of her body pushing harder into Sylvanas' back as teeth nibbled at the tip of her ear. 

“Oh of  _ course _ my  _ queen _ …” Jaina purred. “Should I get on my knees as well? Worship you?  _ Lavish _ you with praises from the tip of my tongue…?”

Said forked muscle slid down Sylvanas ear at that, causing a small tremor to travel down the Banshee Queens spine as dampness began to gather between her thighs. The mere thought of such activities having clearly been enough to activate her libido. 

No, she had come here for a reason, she would not let herself be distracted so easily. 

In a move that seemed to truly surprise the dread lord, Sylvanas grasped her wrist and spun them around the force Jaina against a nearby wall. Her grasp on Jaina’s wrist forcing the other woman's arm to wrench painfully behind her back. A small gasp left Jaina at the sudden move, but once they were settled a devious look returned to her face as she glanced back at Sylvanas. 

“ _ Oh~ _ ” she breathed out as she arched her back, pressing her ass back against Sylvanas pelvis. “ _ This _ is the kind of game you want to play. Well, do be my guest, it has been such a  _ very long time _ -”

The rest was cut off by a choked gasp, her eyes widening once more in surprise as Sylvanas used her free hand to wrap around Jainas’ throat, a heavy pressure against her windpipe blocking any air from entering her lungs.

“ _ Enough! _ I have tolerated enough of your smart mouth, so be still and  _ listen! _ ” Sylvanas hissed.

The threat in her voice must have been clear because any trace of coy humour fled from Jaina’s eyes in an instant. In an instant her body went slack, an unimpressed look crossing her face as her tail flapped slowly between their legs.

“Varimathras has  _ betrayed _ me, betrayed the Forsaken. Even as we speak he leads a rebellion against me.” Sylvanas began and while Jaina could not say anything her eyes spoke volumes. 

One brown raised and a simple glance up and down Sylvanas body was enough.  _ And I care why? _ Sylvanas heard an echo of Jaina’s voice say in her head. 

“He had an army, supplies, a working portal system. Three of my top apothecaries were among his traitorous armies, nearly a third of my standing forces. Such a thing does not happen overnight, he had help. The Legion clearly offered much in manpower and supplies, but they do not know the ins and outs of the Forsaken. They did not have someone close to me who knew when I would be out of the city, none of the traitors were in any position to know my  _ exact _ position the day this little rebellion began, none of them were in a position to request a separate version of the blight stronger than the one I had commissioned. No one that is, except  _ you! _ ”

Jaina frowned at this, her eyes darkening at Sylvanas's accusation. Yet she still could not speak.

“You need not say anything, I know it was you, simply nod your head and I will give you a swift end. Certainly more than was offered to the innocents trapped within these walls during your betrayal.” Sylvanas continued.

For a tense moment neither moved, Sylvanas watching Jaina for any admission of guilt and Jaina frozen still so as not to give her one. Yet, it left her open, Sylvanas was distracted. In her search for Jainas’ guilt, she failed to notice the demon's tail wrapping around her leg. Not until it suddenly yanked her left leg out from beneath her, tossing the both of them to the floor. For a single moment, Sylvanas' world spun on its axis, her arms flailing slightly as she attempted to grab something to right herself. Then she was right again, her legs spread out before her, arms clasped behind her back, a warm hand across her mouth.  Somehow Jaina had managed to maneuver them into a position more reminiscent of the one after Jaina had appeared. 

Sylvanas was sighting in Jaina’s lap facing outwards, her arms held behind her back by Jainas right hand while her left pressed against Sylvanas mouth. That damnable tail coiled tightly around her right thigh.

“And here I was thinking we would be having fun today…” Jaina lamented. “I do so like when we get to play rough, but alas, here we are. You, accusing me of treachery and I now holding you as you were always meant to be.”

Sylvanas wriggled furiously at Jainas’ words, but she was no match for the dread lord's raw strength. 

“Varimathras’ betrayal is certainly unfortunate, but not at all surprising. Yet, you would accuse me, your most faithful follower and lover, of betraying you for something as petty as power.” 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at that, Jaina had betrayed Dalaran, the Alliance, and the Lich King. Her loyalty was fickle, and the fact that she knew of Varimathras betrayal and said nothing was doing little for her case. 

She made no effort to hide it from Jaina but her reaction was surprising, her grip tightened as she spun Sylvanas around so they were face to face. Her bright green eyes finding Sylvanas own in a long hard stare, her gaze searching as she brushed a surprisingly gentle hand through Sylvanas brittle hair. Sylvanas involuntarily flinched at the motion, causing Jaina to frown. After a moment her features softened, her hands retreating to release Sylvanas from her binding. 

It was a stupid thing to do, Sylvanas could have easily slit her throat in mere moments, yet she didn’t. Instead, she found herself captivated by her lover's gaze, her body warmed and soul invigorated by her lover's proximity. She let her eyes flicker closed as the hand in her hair worked out a particularly stubborn knot Sylvanas hadn't realized existed. After the brutal Northrend campaign, the Wrathgate disaster, the Horde and the Alliance breathing down her neck as she tried to convince them it was not of her doing, it was nice to just...feel. She had nearly forgotten…

“Is it so hard to believe that I care for you?” Jaina asked as she gently tilted Sylvanas's head up. 

_ ‘Yes,’ _ Sylvanas heard her voice say in her mind. 

“No one had cared for me in a very long time,” Sylvanas responded softly.

“Then let me be the first to recover that frozen heart…” 

To spite the lack of necessity for it Sylvanas still found her lungs hitching as Jaina leaned forward in an obvious move.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, Jaina’s lips pausing just a hair's width away from Sylvanas's own. It was a moment of vulnerability, a flicker of self-doubt, that revealed more humanity than Sylvanas had ever seen from her. Their eyes locked together as Jaina's breath caused the air between them to swirl, flooding Sylvanas limited senses with the intoxicating mixture of magic and warmth. One of Jaina’s hands came up to cup her cheek while one of Sylvanas's own grasped the edge of Jaina’s chest plate in a death grip, whether to keep her at bay or stop her from leaving she didn’t know. Her brain was in overdrive, her senses overwhelmed, her lips somehow dry to spite no longer needing moisture. A versal promise was being made to her, of loyalty and devotion, honesty, love. She wasn’t supposed to be able to love yet still her heart seemed to beat for the first time in decades. 

Slowly, they began to lean in, their eyes never moving, the air around them impenetrable to all but-

**_BOOM!!!_ **

They jolted apart as the cavern around them shook from the force of a nearby explosion. A rain of dust falling upon them as the faint sounds of marching soldiers reached their ears. Their moment ruined as reality came crashing in around them. There was still a rebellion going on, and by the sudden flood of fel energies that flooded their senses, Varimathras had managed to stabilize another portal. 

“We need to move,” Sylvanas said as she disentangled herself from Jaina. “We have spent too long down here, time Varimathras has used to shore up his position. We need to evacuate our forces and gather any reinforcements we can.” 

Jaina blinked at her, frozen still from the sudden interruption of their romantic moment. Rolling her eyes Sylvanas grabbed her hand and pulled her up, grunting at the effort of fighting the weight of the much larger and bulkier Dreadlord. Once she was up though Jaina seemed to snap back to it, her face turning serious as she looked around them. 

“He’ll have blocked off the entrances by now. I can open a portal to Brill but it means leaving behind any forces that haven’t already escaped.” Jaina told her.

Sylvanas didn’t like the idea of leaving some of her forces behind but she had little choice. This would be their only opportunity to get out without risking capture. 

“Do it,” Sylvana ordered.

With a nod Jaina got to work, her hands moving in practised patterns as blue arcane energies began to coalesce in her hands. Before long a stable portal had materialized before them, the image of Brill appearing before them. 

“A portal to Brill, as the Lady requested,” Jaina said, her voice teasing as that damnable smirk returned to her lips. 

Sylvanas simply gave an unimpressed scoff but could not stop the pleased smile that crossed her lips. She moved to step through, but just as she reached the threshold she paused. An indecisive look appearing on her delicate features before she made a snap decision. With one quick step to her right, she leaned forward onto the tips of her toes and placed a small kiss against Jaina’s cheek. 

“And what a wonderful portal it is,” Sylvanas told her as she pulled back.

Yet before Jaina had a chance to respond Sylvanas stepped through the portal. Jaina was frozen once more, her eyes locked onto the shimmering portal as she brought a hand up to feather a hand against the spot Sylvanas had kissed her. Her shocked expression quickly falling into a self-satisfied grin as she followed after her queen.

Varimathras had no idea what was coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! As always feel free to leave a comment; constructive criticism is always welcome, jsut try and keep it respectful


End file.
